


Book

by corbeod



Series: Magic AU Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, Gen, i just wanted to write sakusa and komori in my au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbeod/pseuds/corbeod
Summary: Komori has a book and he shows it to Sakusa.





	Book

**Author's Note:**

> Really I only wrote this because I wanted to write Sakusa and Komori in this AU I'm working on because it's more fun than creating a magic system.

“Sakusa! Sakusa! Look at this,” Komori exclaimed as he ran into the Sakusa family house. Wide eyes and a bright smile sat on his face when he found something interesting and this time was no exception.

Held above his head instead of in his schoolbag was a thick brown book.

He found his close friend at the kitchen table, fiddling with a new procedure mask. Komori waited at the kitchen entrance until Sakusa put it on and made a gesture. The book boy took that as his cue to make himself comfortable in the chair next to his friend.

“I found this in my mom's room.” He supplied when he set it on kitchen table. “It's about magic! Look at this.”

Komori opened to a page, bookmarked from a previous read, releasing a puff of dust in the process. Sakusa adjusted his mask, muttering about germs, and walked away. Komori impatiently waved his hand to clear the air. Then Sakusa returned to stand behind Komori’s chair when the dust was nearly gone.

“This!” Komori jabbed his pointer at the page’s title after the dust had cleared.

_ The Five Magics _ , it read in the kind of writing you’d expect in an old book. The kind with exaggerated letters and almost cursive print. The explanation it gave followed the same font though the letters were not as exaggerated. Sakusa was afraid to touch the page, fearful it may rip. With all that dust earlier, he likely wouldn’t have done it anyways.

“I’m going to learn this,” Komori said as he turned through nearly twenty pages until the title  _ Defensive Magic _ appeared.

“Really?” Sakusa asked, almost doubtful. In all honesty, he would be, under normal circumstances. However, Komori sounded dead set on practicing magic. That is not something one does without long and hard consideration.

“Yus!” was Komori’s cheerful response. “I’m going to protect everyone, especially you.”

Sakusa opened his mouth to ask  _ why _ , surely he could defend himself, but Komori knows him.

“You’ll need protection from all those germs you talk about.” Komori chuckled when he imagined Sakusa carrying charms wherever he went. “They have stuff for that.”

“When are you going? To the Academy?” Sakusa asked.

Komori waited until his book was closed and his school bag next to it before he spoke.

“They don’t accept applications until you’re sixteen. To make sure you’re sure,” Komori explained as he moved things around his bag. “I’ll apply a bit before then so the acceptance letter will come back around my birthday. Until then I’m going to practice!”

Sakusa thought for a moment, eyes blank. As Komori was picking up the book he said, “Leave the it. I’ll help you practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk about this AU or KomoSaku or just want to say hi, my Tumblr is [right here](https://www.prubear.tumblr.com).


End file.
